Projets de Weekend
by lolleelol
Summary: L'histoire du début du couple Kate/Tony ps: La personnalité de Kate n'est pas exactement comme dans l'émission.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un**

Alors Kate, où vas-tu ce week-end ? Demanda Tony.

Je ne sais pas. Je verrai ça un plus tard ; on n'est encore que lundi. Et toi tu vas où ?

Tony, avant de répondre, écoute mon offre. Dit Abby. J'ai vu sur internet un hôtel qui était réparti en petites maisons sur un grand campus, mais il a fermé et ils les vendent. Nous pourrions nous en acheter une à quatre (le quatrième est McGee); ça fait seulement 50 dollars chacun. Et la salle de bain et une petite cuisine sont inclues.

Combien de chambres, Abby? Demanda Kate en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce n'est pas vraiment important, nous allons être très bien et…

Combien? Répéta Kate en haussant la voix.

Vous verrez les détails de votre escapade plus tard. Dit Gibbs en entrant. Nous avons des marines morts dans un avion qui doit repartir dans 12 heures. Continua-t-il en lançant les clefs à Tony. Non toi, tu restes avec Abby.

Mais patron… commença McGee, mais Gibbs le coupa.

Elle t'expliquera.

En arrivant sur les lieux, ils purent voir le désastre, ils avaient tous été tués par balles. 10 marines morts étaient dans leur champ de vision. Il y avait aussi 3 agents de sécurités et les deux pilotes qui devaient être venus voir ce qui se passait. Ils commencèrent à prendre des photos en attendant l'arrivée de Ducky et Gibbs sortit de l'avion avec le garde. Kate ouvrit une porte et vit deux autres morts, un homme et une femme, nue.

On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer le faire dans les airs (voir saison 1 épisode 1). Dit Kate, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit mais le mal était déjà fait.

Vraiment, répondit Tony avec son éternel sourire tout en s'approchant d'elle, et veux-tu me dire ce que tu aimes d'autre.

Je ne vais pas… Ah patron nous en avons deux autres. Dit-elle quand elle le vit passer par la porte.

Attendez, 10 marines, les deux pilotes, trois gardes de sécurité et ces deux là. Dit-t-il avec un sourire plus large que jamais.

Où veux-tu en venir DiNozzo.

Il n'émit aucune réponse mais s'avança dans la pièce. Rendu au fond, il sortit son couteau et l'introduit dans le mur extérieur. Caitlin protesta mais il lui fit signe d'attendre. En y repensant l'agent Todd ne pouvait pas être sectionné comme il le faisait. Il finit par faire un carré d'un mètre de diamètre et il le retira. Les deux autres agents furent ébahis. Ils avaient sous leurs yeux plusieurs milliers de dollars et ce juste sur la section qu'Anthony avait retirée.

Je sais quand se produira le prochain meurtre. Dit-il en se retournant.

Et bien dit qu'attends-tu DiNozzo? Dit Gibbs.

Je dois être bien sûr de ce que je dis avant, voyons voir avec Ducky.

Désolé, c'est encore ce Palmer qui nous a retardés, il s'est trompé d'avion.

Est-ce que la mort remonte à environ, il regarda sa montre, 3 heures 15 minutes ?

Après avoir vérifié, Ducky approuva. Après avoir fait le tour des lieux et n'avoir trouvé aucune empreinte, même pas celles des personnes présentes (comme Tony le répétait), ils retournèrent au NCIS. Ils regardèrent tous, 3 fois, le film que l'italien avait vu. Après cette rude journée de travail, Gibbs fut étrangement le premier à partir.

Hé attendez, dit DiNozzo, pourquoi ne pas aller chez l'un d'entre nous quatre pour parler du voyage ?

Je suis si heureuse que tu aies dit oui. Il ne reste plus que Kate à convaincre. S'exclama Abby en le serrant dans ces bras.

J'ai rien dit de tel, c'est juste qu'on peux voir nos options de vacances après cette pénible journée de travail.

Ok, qui vote pour aller chez Tim. Dit-elle en levant la main en même temps que les deux autres.

Pourquoi toujours chez moi?

Parce que nous n'avons pas à ramasser après, dit Tony avec un grand sourire, aller le bleu si tu cesses de chialer, je te laisse conduire.

Parce qu'en plus on prend mon auto!

C'est moi qui m'assieds devant. Dit Abigail en courant vers l'ascenseur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Timothy. Son appartement était très propre, on dirait quasiment qu'il s'attendait à recevoir de la visite. Pas la moindre trace de poussière, seul un sac de chips trainait sur la table du salon. Il leur offrit une bière durant qu'ils s'installaient tous dans le salon.

Regardez c'est le site dont je vous ai parlé tantôt.

Abby, je veux seulement savoir combien il y a de chambres et de lits. Dit Kate qui semblait bien vouloir partir.

2 chambres avec un lit par chambre. Dit la gothique en étant sûre qu'elle refuserait de participer.

Vous pouvez me promettre que ce qui va suivre, ce qui va se passer au, elle regarda l'écran, Green Palace va rester entre nous. Dit-elle, avant qu'ils fassent tous un signe approbateur de la tête. Je vais être dans la même chambre que toi, DiNozzo.

Est-ce que ça veux…

Non c'est loin d'être ce que tu penses et je n'ai pas à me justifier. Répliqua-t-elle avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, moi. Dit l'italien.

Ah non Tony, tu te dois de venir, ça ne vas pas être pareil sans toi. Dit Abby sur un air de déception

Tu t'imagines que tu pourrais entrer dans la chambre et me surprendre en train de me changer.

C'est ok, j'embarque.

Excellent je réserve tout de suite. Il faut payer sur place.

Ils discutèrent le reste de la soirée de leur weekend de quatre jours qui commencera vendredi. Durant toute leur conversation, le cinéphile avait cependant plusieurs questions qui lui tournaient en tête. Il voulait à tout pris savoir pourquoi Todd voulait être dans la même chambre que lui, pourquoi elle lui avait donné cet exemple pour le convaincre, pourquoi voulait-elle que ce qui allait se passer au Green Palace reste entre eux.

Qui en veut une autre? Demanda McGee en levant sa troisième bière. Ils lui firent tous un léger signe de main.

Je viens de voir sur le site, dit Abby toute excitée, le buffet du petit-déjeuner coûte seulement 5 par personnes.

Il va falloir retourner chez nous. Dit Kate en ce levant 2 heures plus tard.

Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser partir, personne est en état de conduire. Vous pouvez dormir ici.

Tu as combien de lits, le bleu ?

Deux, j'ai une chambre d'invité.

Merci Tim, c'est super gentil. Dit Abby en ce dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi tu m'as choisi? Chuchota DiNozzo, une fois couché.

Je t'ai choisi…

Pour les chambres tantôt.

Tu vas sûrement le comprendre sur place. Dit Kate en se retournant pour le regarder.

Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas là, je vais moins être surpris.

Jure-moi que tu ne vas pas changer ta façon d'agir au travail avec moi. Je ne veux pas du tout que Gibbs se doute de quelque chose. Déjà que vous c'est dur.

Je ne vais pas changer, mais va-t-on pouvoir discuter de ta réponse après?

Elle eu un magnifique sourire qui fit battre le cœur de DiNozzo. Comment pouvait-il la trouver belle. Non il ne pouvait pas, il se dit que ça devais être l'alcool.

Il se peut que je sois absente certaines nuits, partie dans la chambre d'un autre…

Attends tu veux dire que, elle lui fit signe de parler moins fort, tu veux dire que tu es un peu comme moi dans le fond, tu ne trouves pas correct ce que je fais mais tu fais la même chose.

Bien non, moi c'est plus distancé entre chaque liaison et elles durent souvent plus longtemps, mais nous devons établir une règle. N'emporte pas tes filles dans notre « appartement » et j'en ferais de même.

Je suis d'accord, mais je n'en reviens toujours pas, toi… dit Tony en se mettant sur le dos.

Ne le dis pas non plus au deux autres, j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

Ok, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu veux tant être avec moi?

Parce que je peux parler de tout avec toi et tu as parfois de très bons conseils. Bon c'est sûr que sur le coup tu es surpris mais je sais que demain tout va bien aller.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça mais elle l'avait fait. Même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, elle était tellement bien à ses côtés. Il vint pour répondre à cette dernière phrase mais elle mit un doigt sur ces lèvres. Elle l'enlaça et ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Six heures précise, une musique classique envahit l'appartement entier. Ils se levèrent tous sans regarder l'heure et allèrent au salon. C'est à ce moment que l'italien vit l'heure.

QUOI! Nous commençons à 9 heures, donc dans trois heures, pourquoi te lèves-tu aussi tôt ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment. Qui va prendre un café ?

Je peux bien si tu acceptes de fermer Beethoven.

C'est du Bach. Répondît-il en éteignant la radio.

C'est prêt.

Comment peut-il être fini alors que ça fais 3 minutes que nous sommes debout.

J'ai aussi programmé ma cafetière donc je n'ai pas à attendre après mon café le matin.

Ils prirent tous un deuxième café en écoutant les nouvelles du matin. À environ 8 heures et demi, ils partirent tous pour une nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait aussi pénible que la veille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Jeudi, 5 heures**

- Gibbs j'ai fini mon rapport, dit Tony prêt à partir.

- DiNozzo presse toi pas pour rien vous ne partirez pas tout de suite, Kate et McGee n'ont pas fini leur rapport.

- Tenez patron, mon compte rendu.

- Le bleu, on appelle ça un rapport, dit l'Italien.

- De toute façon, vous êtes tous pressés, mais est-ce que l'un de vous a pensé à emporter vos valises?

- Moi je l'ai, répondit Abby en arrivant. Nous prenons l'auto à qui?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Timothy qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, car il était le seul à pouvoir entrer autant de bagages. Dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans sa fourgonnette. Abigail prit une fois de plus la place devant. Ils arrêtèrent aux trois maisons et purent enfin partir.

- C'est combien de temps se rendre? demanda Tim tout en conduisant.

- Environ 5 heures.

- Si vous avez un jeu auquel nous pourrions jouer, je suis prenante, dit Kate.

- J'ai un jeu de cartes, dit McGee en le sortant.

- Strip-poker, dit Tony juste avant que Caitlin lui donne un coup.

Il était rendu 9 heures, la Gothique s'était endormie et Timothy ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qui se passait derrière. Tony mit très lentement sa main sur le genou de Kate. Cette dernière fut parcourue d'un immense frisson, mais ne repoussa pas la main pour autant. Sciuto se réveilla en sursaut.

- Où sommes-nous rendus?

- Nous devrions arriver dans la ville dans environ 30 minutes, dit Anthony en retirant sa main de sur Kate.

- Arrête dans ce restaurant, j'ai faim, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu arrêter ici? On est presque rendu, demanda Kate en mangeant.

- Prendre une pause avant d'arriver, et aussi parler de ce weekend. Alors, qu'allez-vous faire?

- Moi je vais surement aller voir plusieurs filles et m'amuser avec elles, dit Tony.

- Demain, je vais visiter la place et après peut-être une partie de golf.

- Moi je vais aller à la plage pour lire un livre, dit Todd en regardant DiNozzo espérant qu'il ne dévoile pas ces vraies intentions.

- Ah non! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Relâchez-vous. Je te félicite Tony toi tu as compris le vrai but de cette expédition.

- Attends, tu veux qu'on passe nos quatre jours à coucher avec tout ce qui bouge.

- Non Tim, je dis seulement que vous pourriez socialiser un peu.

- Je crois que tu as raison Abby, je vais suivre tes conseils, dit Kate en faisant un sourire à DiNozzo.

Ce dernier savait qu'elle voulait le remercier de n'avoir rien dit, mais si elle le faisait elle allait être découverte. Il avait cependant la même sensation que cette nuit. Il avait pensé, lundi, que ce devait être l'alcool, mais maintenant il n'avait pas bu depuis 2 jours. Pourquoi à lui? Pourquoi elle? Il décida, tout simplement, de détourner le regard.

- Repartons tout de suite pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

- Bonne idée, mais échangeons nos places, je suis tanné de conduire.

Kate prit donc la place du chauffeur avec Anthony à ces côtés. La route fut moins longue que prévu. Après seulement 15 minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et allèrent à l'accueil pour acheter les chambres. Le réceptionniste, après leur avoir donné les clefs, les informa que les 900 chaînes de télévision ainsi qu'internet peuvent être pris pour 10 dollars par mois. Les deux couples payèrent le supplément et reprirent l'auto pour aller voir où ils dormiraient. Le site était assez grand, mais faisable à pied.

- Bonne nuit tous les deux.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi

- Demain, on se rencontre à 9 heures pour aller prendre notre repas.

- Pas question, on verra à l'heure qu'on se lèvera et ceux qui sont prêt en premier vont réveiller les autres.

- Très bonne idée.

Ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres. DiNozzo ouvrit la télévision pour voir ce qui avait de bon et Caitlin vint sur le lit à ces côtés. Après dix minutes, elle lui dit qu'elle allait se changer. Durant qu'elle se changeait, il trouva un poste nommé Sexe TV. Intrigué, il n'entendit pas Kate revenir.

- Comme ça, on se fait du fun durant mon absence, dit-elle en se remettant à côté de lui.

Il changea rapidement de poste en retournant la tête pour s'expliquer. Quand il la vit, son cœur fit un bond. Elle était sublime. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire et n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard.

- Tony, nous sommes tous les deux adultes, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu peux très bien le remettre à l'autre poste, je n'ai rien contre.

Il était toujours fixé sur elle. Il se rendit compte de cette faute et se dit qu'elle allait s'en rendre compte s'il ne changeait pas sa tête de côté. Il lui donna la télécommande et lui dit qu'il allait lui aussi se changer.

- Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à regarder cette sorte de programme, dit-il en revenant à son tour.

- Arrête toi, tu sais très bien que je l'ai mis là pour toi.

- Merci, même si je crois encore que tu le fais aussi pour toi.

Après cette phrase, elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Et du, pour le lui donner, le regarder. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue de cette façon. Elle l'imaginait beaucoup moins musclée, et le fait qu'il ait retiré quelques vêtements le faisait paraître plus grand. Lundi, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, il faisait noir quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre donc elle n'avait pas bien pu le voir.

- Comment font-ils ça? demanda Todd en tournant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de mieux comprendre.

- On peut tenter l'expérience si tu veux, dit DiNozzo sur une aire de rigolade, ce qui lui fit prendre un autre coup.

Tony sentit un début d'érection. Il se mit sous les draps pour tenter de la cacher. Kate l'avait remarquée (c'était assez dur de ne pas le voir avec ce qu'il portait), mais décida de ne rien dire.

- Tu es très belle Kate habillée comme ça.

- Oublie DiNozzo, on ne fera pas l'amour ensemble ce soir.

Aussitôt que ces paroles sortirent de sa bouche, elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Ce soir, ce soir. Pourquoi avoir précisé ces deux petits mots? Elle se dit qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué. Quand elle se retourna pour voir sa réaction, elle vit le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage.


End file.
